Your Eyes
by faz94
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tidak peduli pandangan orang padanya. Ia ditakuti hanya karena matanya yang selalu menatap tajam. Dan dia sudah terbiasa dijauhi. Namun Aomine Daiki tanpa rasa takut mendekati dan menganggunya. Membuat Kuroko merasa gusar dan takut untuk pertama kalinya./AoKuro/AU/RnR onegai minna-san.


Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki tatapan yang tajam dan menakutkan. Tak jarang banyak yang bergidik saat melihatnya dan lebih memilih menjauhinya ketimbang harus terlibat masalah dengannya. Setidaknya itulah pendapat teman-teman sekelasnya.

Kuroko sendiri senang akan pendapat teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot membangun interaksi yang hanya akan menyusahkan dan mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

Semua berjalan lancar bagi Kuroko, hingga saat pertengahan semester, seorang murid pindahan datang ke kelasnya dan mulai mengusik hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Faz cuman punya cerita abal ini.**

 **.**

 **Your Eyes**

 **.**

 **AoKuro**

 **.**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **.**

 **Romance, fluffy maybe?**

 **.**

 **Ficlet**

 **.**

 **Rate M karena bahasa kasar dan karena Aomine si mesum #diinjekAomine**

 **.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu murni ketidaksengajaan dan anggap aja kita jodoh beb~ *inianakalaybeud***

 **.**

 **OOC and gajeness, typo, alur ngebut and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading nyaw~ :3**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Your Eyes**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **.**

Semuanya berawal dari murid pindahan itu. Saat awal kedatangannya, Kuroko tahu anak itu pemalas jika ditilik dari cara berdiri dan gayanya yang sesekali menguap tanpa mempedulikan bisik-bisik murid perempuan di kelas. Anak berkulit gelap itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Aomine Daiki. Helaian rambut biru gelapnya sedikit tertiup angin dari jendela kelas. Matanya menatap malas ke depan, tidak memiliki semangat menggebu-gebu layaknya kebanyakan murid pindahan yang antusias dengan sekolah barunya. Kuroko berani bertaruh, anak itu pasti lebih memilih kasurnya ketimbang datang ke sekolah ini.

Kuroko masih menatapnya datar sampai mereka beradu pandang. Kuroko masih menatapnya, seolah mengintimidasi agar anak itu beralih seperti orang lain yang sudah-sudah. Namun yang didapatkan Kuroko bukannya lengosan, malah anak itu balik menatapnya tajam seraya menyeringai licik. Sesaat, Kuroko menahan napas sebelum kembali menatapnya tajam, kali ini dengan pelototan. _Damnit!_ Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko merasa terintimidasi dengan mata dan seringaian itu. Membuat Kuroko jengkel setengah mati dengan jantung bertalu-talu.

Setelah sang guru mempersilahkannya duduk, anak itu berjalan dengan jumawa, seolah seluruh kekuasaan dunia ada di bawah kakinya. Saat anak itu hampir mendekatinya, Kuroko dengan sengaja menyelengkat kakinya hingga terjatuh. "Ups."

"Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat minta maaf!" gurunya menegur dengan wajah marah.

Dengan enggan Kuroko menarik anak itu berdiri dan berkata, "Aku _tidak_ minta maaf. Tadi kakiku terasa pegal." dengan kata 'tidak' yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

Anak itu meremas tangan mereka yang masih terhubung hingga Kuroko mendesis. "Ups, aku _tidak_ minta maaf. Mungkin tenagaku terlalu besar." dengan nada persis seperti Kuroko.

Dan dihari itu pula, mereka berdua telah mengibarkan bendera perang masing-masing.

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Your Eyes**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Aominecchi! Nanti kepalamu bisa bolong karena tatapan mematikannya!" ujar Kise Ryouta dramatis saat Aomine dan teman-temannya makan di kantin sekolah.

Momoi Satsuki mengangguk, "Benar apa kata Ki-chan. Yah, meski dia tipe idealku, tapi matanya membuatku takut!"

"Lebih baik urungkan niatmu mendekati anak itu, sebelum dewa kematian menjemputmu, Aomine." ujar Midorima Shintarou datar sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot dari hidung.

Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap sangsi teman-temannya seakan mereka baru saja berkencan dengan cumi-cumi raksasa. "Apa kalian sudah gila? Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kalau ingin menggosip, sebaiknya yang lebih masuk akal sedikit."

"Kami serius! Kalau kau berurusan dengannya maka tamatlah riwayatmu!" seru Kise gusar.

Aomine memutar mata. Rasanya teman-teman barunya ini memang tidak waras semua. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia hanyalah pemuda mungil bermimik datar dan bermata bulat besar dengan warna _aquamarine_ yang indah. Senada dengan rambutnya yang terlihat halus jika disentuh. Oh, rasanya tangan Aomine gatal sekarang.

Melirik ke pintu kantin, Aomine melihat Kuroko berjalan menuju _counter_ makanan. Aomine menyangga dagunya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kuroko disana.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Aominecchi! Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu jangan menatapnya!" Kise menyentak kecil.

"Kau bukan ibuku." ujar Aomine acuh. Masih menata atensi pada Kuroko dengan penuh minat.

"Kurasa Dai-chan sudah gila." bisik Satsuki pada Midorima.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa Aomine, tapi kami sudah mengingatkanmu. Jangan datang pada kami jika kau sampai kena masalah karenanya, _nanodayo._ " ucap Midorima serius.

Satsuki di sebelahnya membelalak, "Mido-kun!"

Sementara Kise menatap Midorima dengan wajah seperti orang mati, Aomine terkekeh mencemooh. "Masalah dengannya bukan apa-apa bagiku."

Berdiri dari kursinya, Aomine berkata. "Akan kutunjukan pada kalian, masalah yang kalian besar-besarkan itu cuma omong kosong."

Aomine berjalan santai ke arah Kuroko yang selesai memesan dan kini melangkah ke depan Aomine.

"Minggir dari jalanku, _blackie_." sinis Kuroko. Matanya menyipit saat Aomine menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau yang harusnya minggir dari jalanku, _shortie_."

Kuroko mengabaikan ejekannya dan kembali melangkah, namun Aomine kembali melangkah ke hadapannya. Bergeser ke kiri, Aomine ikut bergeser. Ke kanan, Aomine tak luput pula ikut.

Kuroko menggeram kesal.

" _Damnit!_ Apa masalahmu?" Kuroko mendesis.

Aomine mengangkat dagu angkuh. "Dan apa masalahmu?"

Bila ditanya tentang masalah mereka.

 _Karena dia orang pertama yang tidak takut pada tatapanku._ Kuroko menjawab dalam hati.

 _Karena dia tidak sadar betapa indah matanya itu._ Aomine berujar dalam hati.

 _ **Karena aku membencinya yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.**_

 _ **Karena aku menyukainya yang bisa membuatku bergerak mendekatinya tanpa otakku memberi perintah.**_

 _ **Karena aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasa bibirnya, selembut dan sebasah apa jika kami saling melumat satu sama lain.**_

 _ **Karena aku ingin tahu dimana titik sensitive di tubuhnya hingga aku bisa menguasainya.**_

 _ **Karena dia tampan dan bertubuh besar dan aku ingin merasakan bagaimana tubuhku menggeliat gelisah dalam dekapannya yang kokoh.**_

 _ **Karena dia begitu menggoda dan aku ingin dia membuka selangkangannya hanya di depan mataku.**_

 _ **Karena aku ingin melenyapkan seringai angkuhnya dengan sibuk meraba seluruh tubuhku dan berada di dalam tubuhku dan kami bisa bercinta hingga tidak kenal apa itu siang dan malam.**_

 _ **Karena aku ingin mencumbunya hingga ia lemas dengan aku melesak ke dalam tubuhnya dan kita bercinta dari pagi hingga pagi lagi.**_

"Pergilah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Aku ingin berjalan, tapi kau selalu ada di depanku."

"Kau bisa berjalan di sekitarmu yang lenggang, _stupid_."

Masih dengan menyeringai, Aomine mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Kuroko. "Hoo, jadi si _stupid_ ini mulai menakutimu, eh?"

Kuroko terlonjak kaget saat tangan Aomine mampir di tubuh bagian belakangnya dan meremasnya kencang.

"Sudah kuduga. Pantatmu sama seksinya dengan wajahmu, _shortie_." Aomine menjauh hanya untuk melihat Kuroko yang mendelik marah padanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Aomine tersenyum licik. Skor 1-0 untuknya.

"Teruslah berolahraga agar pantatmu semakin sintal, _sweetshort_. Aku tidak suka meremas pantat yang tidak berisi."

Merasa jengkel, Kuroko menginjak kuat kaki Aomine hingga pemuda jangkung itu meringis berjinjit-jinjit memegang kakinya. _"Fuck You!"_

Menyeringai kemenangan, Kuroko menabrak lengan Aomine dengan bahunya dan pergi menuju mejanya di pojok kantin. Meninggalkan Aomine yang mengumpat padanya.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dia lakukan, Aomine kembali ke tempat duduknya hanya untuk mendapati Kise dan Satsuki yang menganga sedangkan Midorima melotot ngeri padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada masalah yang berarti berurusan dengan si kecil itu."

Midorima menggeleng horor, "Kau benar-benar sakit jiwa, _nanodayo_."

Aomine menyeringai.

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Your Eyes**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **.**

"Apa kalian masih belum jera dengan semua ini?" tanya Hakamoto sensei selaku guru bimbingan konseling.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam semester ini, kantornya kembali didatangi dua murid yang tidak pernah absen cekcok satu sama lain. Membuatnya harus memijit dahi dan sedia obat sakit kepala di mejanya. Selama ia mengajar, baru kali ini ia menemukan dua murid bengal seperti ini.

Hakamoto sensei menghela napas, "Sekarang siapa yang memulai?"

Kuroko melirik sinis Aomine di sebelahnya. "Dia yang menggangguku duluan!"

Aomine mencemooh. "Kau yang mengganggu, _Kuroshort_."

 _"Arsehole."_ guman Kuroko.

Aomine menyeringai, _"Cockhead."_

 _"Dickbag."_

 _"Lameass."_

 **BRAKK**

"Cukup! Berhenti bicara kotor di depanku!" geram Hakamoto sensei.

"Sebagai hukuman, kalian ku- _skors_ tiga hari. Dan aku akan menelpon orangtua kalian masing-masing. Sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas dan jangan berkelahi atau kalian kuseret ke ruang kepala sekolah!" ancam Hakamoto sensei.

Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya keluar dari ruangan bimbingan konseling, meninggalkan Hakamoto sensei yang memijit kepalanya yang pusing.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam di koridor sekolah. Kuroko hanya menatap datar ke depan sementara Aomine menatap langit-langit yang sepertinya lebih menarik dari Kuroko saat ini.

"Dengar, meski kau terus berusaha mengganggu dan mencari masalah denganku, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membalas. Dan kau akan tahu apa akibatnya jika—"

 **BRUKK**

Kuroko meringis merasakan punggungnya membentur di dinding. Kuroko menatap Aomine di depannya dan ia menyadari kini ia terjepit disudut koridor dengan Aomine menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Cerewet."

"Ap—mmphh.."

Kuroko membelalak saat merasa bibirnya dilumat kasar oleh Aomine. Menghisap rakus bibirnya seperti tidak bisa merasakan hari esok. Napas Kuroko tercekik saat Aomine melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan bergerak brutal disana. Mengabsen jajaran giginya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya hingga saliva mereka bercampur dan mengalir disudut bibir Kuroko.

Tak mau kalah, Kuroko balik mendorong lidah Aomine keluar dari mulutnya dan menelusup masuk ke dalam mulut Aomine hanya untuk beradu lidah. Aomine menguasai permainan dan mendorong kembali lidah Kuroko masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan Aomine mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Kuroko hingga rasanya napas Kuroko mulai menipis.

Kuroko bernapas terengah-engah setelah Aomine melepaskan cumbuan liar mereka. Aomine menelusuri garis rahang hingga telinga Kuroko dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya menjulur ke belakang telinga dan mengulumnya, membuat tubuh Kuroko bergetar.

"Akhh.." Kuroko mengerang saat Aomine menggigit telinganya.

 _Got it!_

Aomine yang sedikit menjauh tidak menyangka akan mendapat bogem mendadak diperutnya. Aomine meringis membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang perih sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" ancam Kuroko dan tanpa berlama-lama pergi meninggalkan Aomine.

Sambil meraba bibirnya yang basah dan membengkak, Kuroko membatin.

 _Ternyata rasa bibirnya lebih menakjubkan dari apa yang kubayangkan._

Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Aomine yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil yang kini menghilang di belokan koridor. Bibirnya menyeringai senang.

 _Titik sensitive; daun dan bagian belakang telinga._ Tanamnya dalam hati.

Berbalik, Aomine pergi berlawanan arah dengan Kuroko. Tak lupa dengan seringai andalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

 **Faz datang lagi bawa aokuro yang lain. Ini rate M loh. *lirikAomine***

 **Ehm, sepertinya ini gak nyambung sama judul cerita ya? Harusnya kan deskripsiin matanya Kuroko. Yah, anggap aja matanya Kuroko udah mengalihkan dunia Aomine. *eaea***

 **Hakamoto adalah Oc karena faz gak tahu guru2 di anime KnB. Faz udah nonton KnB dan langsung jatuh contreng! /salah**

 **Apa lagi kalo ngeliat aokuro lagi barengan asdfghjkl unyu banget! #abaikan**

 **Ehm, maaf.**

 **Seperti biasa, Big Thanks for Reader, Reviewer, Favorite, Follow, Alert, Visitor, Viewer, Guest, and Silent Readers.**

 **Faz minta kritik dan sarannya dong buat fict ini, soalnya ini fict rate M pertama faz. Onegai minna-san. *bow***

 **Oke, lah. Sampai jumpa di fict aokuro selanjutnya!**

 **See ya~ *lambai2gaje***


End file.
